1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated visor systems and more particularly pertains to a new heated visor system for providing a user with a visor that will not fog up when used in cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated visor systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,953 describes a device having a transparent visor that has a heating mechanism for eliminating the buildup of ice, condensation and fog. Another type of heated visor system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,929 describes electrically heated ski goggles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,007 describes defogging and deicing shield structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,444 describes an anti-fogging sports goggle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,721 describes a device for use in helmet for preventing fogging by electric heating. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,685 describes an ornamental design for a helmet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes a heated visor system that can be sold with a helmet or attached to an existing helmet that has a cordless heating system that also provides balance to the helmet for reducing neck strain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated visor system that would be cordless to prevent the user from being bothered by a power cord extended between the visor and the machine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated visor system that has power sources positioned on each side of the visor to maintain balance in the helmet to prevent neck strain.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a helmet that has an opening. A visor is coupled to the helmet for covering the opening. A heating element is coupled to an interior face of the visor for heating the visor to prevent fogging of the visor during use of the helmet in cold weather. A power source is for the heating element. The power source is coupled to the visor whereby the visor, heating element, and power source are removable from the helmet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.